Ninja Quest Part 1 (The Jessica Hartgrove Series: MMPR- An Alternate Scenario)
It was a sunny day in Angel Grove and everyone in town was gathered at the lake to cheer on Angel Grove High against Stone Canyon in the Co-ed Volleyball tournament championship. Adam and Billy stood on the sidelines with Richard, Lexie, Ernie, Bulk and Skull as Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Jessica, Jill, and Rocky played in the game. "We will now begin the final game for the championship!" said the referee as he handed Tommy the volleyball. "And the winners get a free lunch at my new outdoor cafe!" said Ernie! "Uh, does that include, fans of the winners?" asked Bulk. Adam and Billy rolled their eyes as Ernie shook his head no in response. "Alright you guys," said Tommy. "Let's do this!" "You said it!" said Rocky. "It's time to go for the gold!" "Come on guys you can do it!" said Adam while Billy was analyzing strategies. "Stone Canyon's pretty good," said Billy. "This is going to be a close match." The referee blew the whistle and the game began. Up on the moon, Lord Zedd was leading his new bride to her surprise belated wedding gift. "Where are we going? I can't see!" said a blindfolded Rita. "What kind of game is this?" "This is no game my putrid peanut!" said Zedd. "Just a small gift that I have selected, personally for you!" He removed Rita's blindfold and uncovered the gift. "Ah!" said Rita as she saw a new telescope. "Zeddie you shouldn't have!" "Just a little something to commemorate our anniversary," said Zedd as she looked through the scope. "How long have we been married anyway?" asked Rita. "My unhappiness is so complete, it feels like a mere matter of moments. Don't you feel the same?" asked Zedd as he moved around to the front of the old telescope. He looked in the front while Rita peered through the eyehole. "Ew!" said Rita as she saw Zedd's face. "Would you MIND moving back a few hundred miles?!" "Oh, yes honey-bunch!" said Zedd, moving away from the telescope. "Ho ho ho, this is even better than the Old Repulsascope!" cried Rita as she saw the volleyball game going on. "I love it! I love it! Now I can watch all the action!" "Yes...what is that sound?" asked Lord Zedd. A loud rumble sounded throughout the lair as a fireball hit the moon. The Moon Palace rumbled and shook. "Whoa!" cried Rita as she and Zedd fell to the ground. Goldar, Squat and Baboo came to their aid. "Help us up you numbskulls!" said Zedd. Back on Earth, as the game continued, Jessica heard the same rumbling and stopped as she looked up. The volleyball was hit by Stone Canyon out of bounds as it hit Bulk in the head. "Way to go Hartgrove, even I could have hit that!" cried Bulk. "Hey Bulk, zip your lips," said Ernie. "Jess, what is it?" asked Rocky as the group came over to her. "Was it just me, or did anyone else just hear a loud rumbling sound?" asked Jessica. "Probably nothing," said Tommy. "I hope so," said Jessica. "Hey!" cried a Stone Canyon player. "Hartgrove! You going to play or what?" "Shut up Walters, no one asked you to comment," quipped Jessica. "Your team's about to learn the true meaning of teamwork." "Whatever," said Walters as the rangers got back in their spots. "Come on guys, let's take this championship home!" said Tommy, serving the ball. Back on the Moon, it was rumbling more as two bony hands popped out of a smoky crater. A skeleton figure stepped out of the crater, his eyes red as fire and he stretched himself out. "I thought I'd never find this place," the skeleton said. "Now to dig up a nice little spot and nest these babies." He pulled out several purple eggs. "Ah, here we go!" he exclaimed. He walked over to a spot and dug a hole, burying the eggs. "After I get done here, I'll go pay old Rita Repulsa and what's-his-face a nice little visit." He threw some moon dirt on top of the eggs. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees what I've got buried here. Ha ha, there you go guys, I'll catch ya after you hatch." The eggs moved in the dirt. The skeleton then teleported in to the Moon Palace with a loud bang, shaking the Palace. Zedd snarled at the sight of him. "Goldar! Seize that intruder!" cried Zedd. "Yes Master!" said Goldar as the skeleton groaned. Goldar walked over and grabbed him by the arm and picked him up. "A visitor? Oh boy!" said Squat to Baboo. "You guys should put up a sign, that last step's a doozy!" said the skeleton. "Rito Revolto!" cried Rita. "What are you doing here?" "You know this klutz?" asked Zedd to Rita. "Know him? He's my brother!" cried Rita. "How ya doing, sis?" asked Rito. "Rita has a brother?" asked Squat. "Oh no!" cried Baboo in horror. "I knew I smelled something rotting!" said Goldar. Rito sniffed his armpits. "Yup, yup, that would be me alright!" said Rito cheekily. Down on Earth at the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha were also aware of the rumbling on the moon. "Alpha, have you located the disturbance on the Moon?" asked Zordon. "No, the Parametric Spectrometer is acting up again," said Alpha. "You must repair it as soon as possible," said Zordon. "Without it, we cannot monitor Lord Zedd's activities." "Ai yi yi, I'll work as fast as I can!" said Alpha. Back in Angel Grove, the score was now Angel Grove 10, Stone Canyon 12. Kim served the ball and as it was volleyed across the net a few times, Jessica spiked the ball to score another point for Angel Grove. "Alright!" cried Kim. "Nice shot Jess!" Back on the moon, Rita had discovered the eggs. "Hey, there's a bunch of eggs buried out there!" cried Rita to Rito, who was fiddling with Zedd's staff. "Yup! I'm the one who planted those puppies!" "What's inside?" asked Rita. "Nope not telling," said Rito. Zedd came up and snatched his staff away from Rito. "Don't touch that!" cried Zedd. "Golly Rita, he's worse than Dad!" said Rito. "As far as those eggs go, I'm not telling until they're hatched. They're a wedding present for you and Edd here." "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we send a bunch of monsters down to Earth? Rito can be the decoy!" "That's a great idea, sis!" said Rito. "Edd, what's a decoy?" "Fool!" cried Zedd. "Yes, that is a splendid idea. While the Rangers are fighting Rito, we'll take them by surprise with a ton of monsters!" Jessica jumped up from the sand and brushed herself off. "One more point and we got this you guys!" said Jessica. "Come on guys, do it for Angel Grove!" said Adam. "You guys got this!" said Billy. "Go Momma!" cried Lexie as she clapped her hands, earning a laugh from Richard, Ernie, Adam and Billy. Now at two years old, she was really starting to speak fuller sentences and grasp concepts better. The teens hit the volleyball back and forth with the team from Stone Canyon volleyed it back to them. It seemed to go on forever and finally Jill side-spiked the ball and it hit the sand on the Stone Canyon side. The crowd cheered as the others came over to Jill. "Alright sis! Way to go! Nice shot!" said Jessica, helping her up. "With the final score 16 to 14, the winner is Angel Grove High!" exclaimed the referee. Walters and the Stone Canyon team came over to them and shook their hands. "Good game," he said, shaking Tommy's hand. The other players followed suit as Ernie came over to them. "Great job you guys!" said Ernie. "You know, everyone played such a great game, lunch is on the house. What the heck, for everybody!" Everyone cheered. Later at the Youth Center, at the grand opening of Ernie's new outdoor cafe, everyone sans Tommy sat at a table enjoying their free lunch. "That was a great game," said Rocky. "Yes," agreed Kim, high-fiving him. "Where's Tommy?' asked Billy. "Oh, he took the volleyball net back to the athletic department," said Kim. "He better hurry if he wants lunch," said Jessica, coming over with some sandwiches. "Before Rocky here eats all the food." Jessica grinned as Rocky scowled and everyone laughed. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were overhearing two girls talk about how they loved a man in uniform, and that they were dying to find out who the guy power rangers were. "I wonder where we could get a uniform," said Skull. Bulk's eye caught a poster for the Junior Police Patrol. "I've got an idea," said Bulk to Skull. "Follow my lead." He stood up, as did Skull. "Excuse me everyone!" yelled Bulk. Skull whistled. "Quiet! Bulky has something he wants to say!" said Skull as everyone's eyes turned to them. "Skull and I have decided to enroll in the Junior Police Patrol!" announced Bulk. Just about everyone's jaws dropped. Jill had sprayed her soda out of her mouth in surprise, Jessica and Rocky both nearly choked on their sandwiches, and Kim looked halfway between shocked and appalled. Skull's jaw had dropped and Bulk closed it back, "Uniform, Skull," he said. "Think of the girls." Back on the moon, Finster was working on the monsters. "That should just about do it," said Finster as he finished the last monster. He entered the lair. "Excuse me Lord Zedd, the monsters are completed," he said. "Excellent Finster, you do have your moments," said Zedd. "Bring them to me!" "Yes your Grace," said Finster, turning towards his lab. "Come out everyone!" The monsters came out one by one. "I have recreated four of my most horrible monsters," said Finster. "Their new powers are astounding." "THEY BETTER BE ASTOUNDING!" cried Zedd. "Now get them out of here and shut them up!" "Yes Lord Zedd, I'll send them on their way," said Finster. "Shoo, go on," he said to the monsters. "I'm gonna turn those Power Rangers into Toe-Jam Tacos!" cried Rito. "Go get 'em Rito!" cried Rita as she cackled. "Charge!" cried Rito as he headed for the door. He stopped and turned around in confusion. "Uh, which way do I go? I'm a little twisted-" "Out, out out!" cried Rita. "Oh alright," said Rito, shrugging her off as he walked out of the palace. "Maybe the big lizard knows the way." Rito and the monsters arrived in the woods near Angel Grove Park. "We are the force that will destroy the Power Rangers!" cried Rito as they appeared in the woods. "Everyone split up and hide! Hey, wait where you going? You're taking all the good spots!" "You're the decoy, remember?" asked the Stag Beetle. "We're the ones who are supposed to be hiding!" "Oh yeah! What was I thinking?" asked Rito. "I'm the decoy, I'm the decoy, I'm..." "Sheesh, what a doofus," said the Stag-Beetle she hid behind a tree. "Well then, I'll just kick back and relax," said Rito as he sat down on the ground. "Ah." "I love an ambush," said the Lizzinator as he hid behind another tree. "Okay, now what?" sang Rito. At the Command Center, the alarms blared. "Ai yi yi, sensors indicate trouble outside of Angel Grove, but the spectrometer is still offline!" said Alpha. "We'll have to proceed without it, Alpha," said Zordon. "Alert the rangers immediately!" "I'm doing that as we speak!" said Alpha. At the Youth Center, the Rangers were still missing Tommy from their group but they definitely had something to talk about. "You guys, I still can't believe that Bulk and Skull are joining the junior police academy!" cried Rocky. "Hey, you've gotta give them credit!" said Aisha. "I'm still in shock," said Jill. "Your face sure says it," said Adam, earning a thump on the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" asked Adam. "You're funny," said Jill grinning at Adam. Just then, their communicators beeped. The group looked around and seeing that they were alone, Kim spoke into the communicator. "Alpha we read you," said Kim. "Rangers, we've detected a disturbance on the outskirts of Angel Grove!" said Alpha as he pushed several buttons in the Command Center. "Alpha, Tommy's not here yet," said Kim. "I will contact him and have him meet you there immediately!" cried Alpha. "Okay, we're on our way," said Kim as they got up and left. The rangers found themselves in the woods a short while later, meeting up with Tommy. "I don't see anything," said Kim as they carefully walked through the woods. "This is really odd," said Billy as everyone was on alert. "Everyone stay alert," said Tommy. Jessica stayed close to Rocky as they walked and Rito jumped out from his hiding spot, causing the Rangers to form a stance. "So, the Power Dweebs!" said Rito. "Nice to meet you!" "It's Morphin Time!" cried Tommy. "Tigerzord!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Tricerotops!" "Saber-toothed tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" "Stegosaurus!" "Ankylosaurus!" "HIYAH!" cried the rangers as they morphed and appeared in front of Rito. "Well, I gotta admit, that is a pretty cool trick, but check this out!" said Rito. "By the power and force of lightning!" said Rita and Zedd on the moon as they crossed their staffs, "make our monster grow!" Rito grew taller than the trees. "I love this part! Not bad for a bag of bones! Now what do you say?" asked Rito. "You wanna dance?" He stomped his foot down and the rangers rolled out of the way. "Let's get the zords!" cried Aisha. "Right, Aisha!" cried Rocky. "We need thunderzord power now!" cried the rangers. "Mastadon Lion Thunderzord power!" "Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord power!" "Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord power!" "Saber-Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord power!" "Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" "Stegosaurus Leopard Thunderzord power!" "Ankylosaurus Stag Thunderzord Power!" "White Tigerzord! Power Up!" The original five zords transformed into the Thunder Megazord, while Jessica and Jill's zords attached to the megazord as weapons. Tigerzord raced along the ground. "It's showtime!" said Tommy. "White Ranger Tigerzord Warrior Mode!" cried Tommy as he put Saba in his slot. As the Megazord and Tigerzord stood in front of Rito, he chuckled. "As soon as my pals get here, you guys are finished!" said Rito. Tommy laughed. "Looks to me like Zedd left you hanging!" said Tommy. "Oh yeah? Then I guess I'll just have to take you down myself!" said Rito. As they fought, Goldar shoved Rita aside and looked through the telescope. "Rito is in position!" said Goldar to Zedd. "It's time for the sneak attack!" "Quite right," said Zedd as he came up and crossed his staff with Rita's. "Grow Monsters Grow!" cried Rita and Zedd. As the other four monsters joined Rito at his size, Rito looked at them. "Nice of you to finally join me!" said Rito. "Why, were you falling apart?" asked the Lizzinator. "It's a trap!" said Rocky. "Look out!" cried Jessica. The two zords fought against all the monsters. The megazord took a hard hit from one of them. "Oh no, we're going down!" said Rocky as everyone embraced themselves. The Megazord landed on the ground and the monster kicked the zord again, creating a shower of sparks. Rito chuckled evilly. "I love it when a plan comes together!" said Rito. Tommy walked the Tigerzord over to help. "Here, watch this!" said Rito, holding up his sword, charging it and firing it at both the tigerzord and the megazord. "Whoa!" cried Rocky. "Alpha we need more power!" Alpha meanwhile had already been feeding power to the zords. "Rangers, anymore power, and you could overload the grid and be stripped of your powers!" said Zordon. "That's a risk we'll have to take!" said Tommy. The megazord powered up the cannons that were Jessica and Jill's zords and fired, taking Rito by surprise and he dropped his sword. "You made a big mistake messing with us!" said Tommy as Rito collected himself. "Oh but I've just begun!" said Rito. Tommy fired the Tigerzord's lasers and sent a blast at Rito. Rito ricocheted the blast back at the Tigerzord. It stumbled back in a shower of sparks. Rito then blasted a power of fire at the Megazord. "Ai yi yi! It's out of control!" cried Alpha as the console blew up in the command center. "Zordon, the zords are going to blow up!" "We're winning! We're winning!" cried Rita from the moon as they did a conga dance through the palace. "The Power Rangers are about to go down in the agony of defeat!" "Finally! The destruction of the Power Rangers!" cried Lord Zedd. Back on Earth Rito grinned. "Alright guys, finish them off," said Rito. "Stand back, let me show you how it's done!" said the Lizzinator. He fired his snout at the Megazords. Sparks flew and another monster fired at them, causing more sparks. "So I have to do everything around here?' asked Rito. He charged his sword again and fired at the zords. The attacks were too much for the zords. "Abandon ship!" cried Jessica. "Women and Eltarian Royalty first!" One by one, the rangers jumped out of the zords with a cry. They landed on the soft grass with a thud and looked around in disbelief. "Hey Rita!" cried Rito. "What do you think of your baby brother now?" He laughed whole-heartedly, or lack thereof. The rangers stood up, now demorphed and looked at each other. "What happened?" asked Kim. "We've demorphed," said Jill. "What does that mean?" asked Adam. There was a loud explosion and everyone shielded their eyes from the blast. Both the Thunder and Tiger Swords fell from the Mega and Tiger Zord's hands. Everyone coughed from all the smoke. "They're coming apart!" cried Billy. With a final explosion, the Tigerzord's head fell off, while the Megazord lost an arm. As the zords fell apart, Jessica started to rush towards the zords. "Jessie, no!" cried Rocky, grabbing her arm. As the last piece of the Megazord fell, Jessica let out a cry of terror. "No!" she cried, struggling to free her grasp from Rocky and Jill. With a few more blasts, everyone shielded their eyes and then watched as the Zords were no more. Category:Power Rangers